Dead and Gone Forever
by The Lone Ranger 2
Summary: When Laine's mom dies she is sent to live with her half brother, Ace. Cobras like you've never seen 'em before AN rating is


"New Girl. Can you get table 20?!" Someone yelled from the back of the Bluepoint Diner's Kitchen.  
"Names Laine!" She paushed "and yeah!" Laine walked over to table 20.  
"Hello boys, my names Laine and I'll be your waitress for tonight, what can I get you?"  
"Four Cherry Cokes" answered a boy with thick blode heair and peircing blue eyes  
"Yeah." Chimed three other boys, two boys with short brown hair and another boy with blonde hair and glasse sat looking at Laine. She recogfnized one of the boys as her cousin Vern, but she wasn't going to say anything to him, He'd specifically told her not to just incase everyone hated her, his reputation was bad enough.  
"Four Cherry Cokes got it. I'll be right back with your drinks."  
"Thanks." They answered in unison. Laine nodded and walked away.  
"Shes pretty."  
"Yeah" the two other boys nodded in agreement while vern kind of made a face.and said Laine wasn't exactly his type.  
"Here ya go," she paused. "What are all of your names?"  
"Chris." The boys blue eyes pierced through her.  
"Gordie" A shy looking doe eyed boy answered from the corner of the booth.  
"Vern." He laughed.  
"Teddy." Answered another boy with bottle-thick glasses.  
"Nice ta meet ya'll"  
"Same here" Chris replied.  
"Now what can I get ya guys to eat?"  
"Four cheeseburgers."  
"And you" Teddy smiled.  
"God Teddy." Vern laughed.  
Laine laughed. "How 'bout no."  
That night after about 10:00 pm table 20 was the only one occupied so Laine mostly stuck around to talk to the four boys.  
"So where ya'll headed after this?"  
"Movies." answered Gordie. "Wanna come?"  
"Sure" Laine answered, "what time?"  
"11:00." Chris looked at her "Your look really familliar."  
"I do huh?"  
"Yeah." He paused. "Do you have a brother?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who is he?"  
Just then Ace Merril and Eyeball Chambers walked in.  
"Excuse me." Laine saide and got up for the table and walked towards Ace and Eyeball.  
"Lainie girl you get Seixier everytime I see you." Eyeball grinned at her.  
"Yeah, yeah get over here I haven't seen you in like forever." She hugged him.  
"Aw, what nothin' for your big bwother?" Ace joked in a babyish tone. She then hugged him also and gave him a breif kiss on the cheek.  
"Ace?"  
"Yeah?" He grunted sitting down in the booth.  
"Can I go to a movie tonight at 11 with some friends?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks!" She then walked into the kitchen and emerged holding 2 rootbeers and 2 cheeseburgers. She then walked back to the back of the diner.  
"What was that?" Chris asked.  
"What was. . . oh." Shewaited a while "Ace is my brother."  
"You're a merril?!"Gordie asked on shock.  
"Yup. Elaine Carolyn Merril." She looked at her brother. "He's ½ my brother technically, but now he's sorta' my legal guardian and he said that I can go to the movies."  
"So youknow Eyeball huh?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Great." Chris sounded less than thrilled.  
"You know him?"  
"He's my brother."  
"Oh."  
"Well, it's 10:30 so we shouldget going in about 5 minutes."  
"Yeah" Gordie agreed.  
"Ok, my shift enede lemme go get changed.  
"Ok." Chris looked up at her. "Are you his girl?"  
"No." Laine answered sounding kind of sickened. Chris laughed at this as she walked to the bathroom change. Laine changed into a fitting black t-shirt Ace had given her for Christmas the year before. And a pair of perfectly warnblue-jeans that Ace had also given her the year before. As they walked out of the Bluepoint Diner they ran into Ace.  
"Eyeball? Ace?" Laine asked.  
"Lainie." Ace answered, "Those your friends Sis'?"  
"Yeah."  
"Whatever." Ace didn't sound too happy about that. "Take my jacket so that you don't get cold." Ace handed her a black leather jacket with the words 'CORBRAS' in white leather and a cobra on the back.  
"Thanks!" She caught up to the boys who had - for their own safety - walked ahead.  
"He wouldn't of hurt you especially since I was there."  
"Yeah well, as they say "When the going gets tough, the tough get going." Teddy laughed.  
"Yeah."  
They arrived at the movie theater.  
"What are we seeing?" Laine asked.  
"How old are you Laine?"  
"Fifth-teen."  
"You like romance?"  
"It's ok."  
"Five for 'Casablanca' please."  
"You don't have to Chris."  
"Yeah, Chris." Teddy chimed.  
"Teddy You told me you wanted to see this." Chris paused. "As did Verno and Gordo over here. I just wanted the vote to be unanimous"  
Laine giggled. Chris winked at her.  
"Stop flirting with my cousin Chambers." Vern laughed. Everyone but Laine who was looking at the ground looked at vern.  
"What THE FUCK?!" Shouted Teddy.  
"WHAT?!" Gordie squeaked just after the out burst of Teddy's.  
"Yeah, we're cousins, that's why Ace picks on me" He paused. "She's my cousin."  
Laine laughed at Vern's awkward attempt at an explanation as to his outburst "It's true." she laughed. "he's related on my mom's side not Ace's Mom's." They all stared at Vern and Laine.  
"Can we watch the movie now?" Teddy asked braking the awkward silence.  
"Yeah, can we?" Laine piped in.  
"Sure." Chris answered.  
"By the way. . ."  
"Yeah"  
"How old are you?!"  
"Six-teen." They answered in unison.  
"All of you?"  
"Yeah." Again they answered this is unison.  
"Whoa."  
"Yeah can we." 


End file.
